U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,381 to Rovnyak discloses hexahydrothiopyrano[4,3-c]pyrazoles of the structure ##STR2## the salts thereof, and the 5-oxide and 5,5-dioxide thereof, wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, or acyl; and R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are the same or different and are hydrogen, alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, trifluoromethyl, halogen, acyl, cyano, nitro, or dialkylamino.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,890 to Rovnyak discloses hexahydropyrano[4,3-c]pyrazoles of the structure ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen, hydroxy, alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, trifluoromethyl, halogen, nitro, cyano, dialkylamino or alkylsulfinyl; and R.sub.2 is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, acyl or an aminoalkylene.
The above compounds are disclosed to be useful as anti-inflammatory agents.
It has been found that during the preparation of the above Rovnyak compounds as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,979,381 and 4,003,890, the corresponding tetrahydropyrano- and thiopyrano-pyrazole analogs thereof are also formed. However, the tetrahydro analogs are not isolated from the reaction mixture. In addition, these patents do not disclose a utility for such analogs.